Measuring temperatures in bioreactors can be done invasively or noninvasively. Noninvasive measurements are preferred in many cases because the content of the bioreactor should not be contaminated. Temperature sensors provided outside the bioreactor have been used. A problem with such temperature sensors is that ambient temperature will affect the measured temperature.